Ew!
by consumedbylove
Summary: Ryo has been forced into shadow games, changed into a card, and made to kidnap a small child, but this time Spirit has gone too far!


A/N-This takes place during the infamous Bakura eye seen that is only available in the Japanese version. If you haven't seen it the events may…surprise you. It's in Yami Bakura's P.O.V.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did this probably wouldn't have happened, because that's just gross.

The Pharaoh and his groupies were begging Kaiba for a ride in his helicopter. If I had known Pegasus was going to violently pass out I would have just killed him. If he's the same as he was before he was reincarnated he deserves it. Honestly though the guy is pathetic. I have put Host under far worse spiritual pressure and made him bleed far worse, and he's never past out like that. Here I thought he was the most weak, effeminate man on the planet. Congratulations Ryo, you're the 2nd most effeminate man on the planet now in my eyes. However all is well. Puppy-dog eyes from the Pharaoh's vessel have just secured us a ride, the Millennium eye's previous owner will soon meet his fate and I have the spoils of victory. Now perhaps for a little _taste_ of victory. I put my hand in my pocket to retrieve the coveted prize.

_'NO'._

The voice was soft yet firm. I recognized it immediately and noticed my arm was no longer under my control. Host has gotten control of the left arm again. Why that particular arm insists on betraying me I have no idea, but it's getting quite annoying. I considered using the other arm, but I was not about to give into the small boy that was my host and I did not want him testing his boundaries.

_**"Is there a problem my host?" **_I asked. He was in spirit form making a show of holding on to the arm to prevent its movement, unnecessary since he was controlling it, but he was trying to make a point. Teenagers these days…

_'There is no way I'm letting you do that.' _

_**"You didn't make this much fuss when I took the damn thing. Have you lost your morals Host?"**_

_'Oh dear, I let the man who steals souls and puts giant fake rolling boulders and skeletons in a caveto give people heart attacks suffer, Boo hoo, I'm so going to hell.'_

_**"Ha! Why people call you the nice half, I will never understand."**_

_'Perhaps because Satan is nice in comparison to you.'_

Ha! While my host was distracted with conversation I re-gained control and got my prize out of the pocket. Time to mess with an easily annoyed host.

_**"Look what I've got."**_

_'No! Please don't do it!'_

Well, well,well. Pompous in control host, now on his knees begging. Time for a lesson in manners.

_**"It's getting closer."**_

_'Please please please! It's covered in blood and smashed eye juice! It's disgusting you can't put in my mouth!'_

_**"And closer."**_

_'Please, if you just put it back in the pocket, I promise the next time you put me in a card I'll do as you say. Just don't do this.'_

_**"Pause dramatically in front of mouth."**_

_'Spirit I swear if you-'_

_**"Lick"**_

'…'

_**"Host?"**_

_'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!!!!! My MOUTH, It's in MY MOUTH AND IT TOUCHED MY TONGUE!!!!! BLOOD! BLOOD! I licked BLOOD! There's eye juice on my tongue! EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! IT'S CLUMPY!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN TASTE IT!!!!! IT DOESN'T TASTE LIKE CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!! EWWWWWWWWW!!!! IT'S LIKE ROTTEN LIVER!!!!! Why? Why did you have to do that!? I begged, I pleaded. You've done whatever you felt like since you got back. So WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????_

_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_

_I._

_HATE._

_YOU._

_I can't believe I'm stuck with you! You disgusting… thing! I'll never be able to look at eyes again without throwing up! Jeez! That was so nasty. The first thing I'm doing when I get control is drinking a gallon of mouth wash and brushing my teeth with steel wool. Then I'm going to try throwing this ring into the ocean again. I hate you.'_

_**So worth it.**_


End file.
